Being The New Girl
by kjbamforth
Summary: Nina's The New Girl. Everyone Warms To Her Quickly. Except One, Joy Mercer. What Length Will Joy Go To Too Get Rid Of Nina? Meanwhile Joy's Boyfriend Fabian Get's Very Close With Nina. Starts With Jabian, Mickber and Jara. Enjoy! Review! Two Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream last night and thought I could expand and write a story on it. It's based around when Nina first arrived at Anubis house, but with a twist. Joy never left and Fabian and her are dating. Most of what happens in this story happened in the series. **

**School starts tomorrow (which I'm not looking forward to) and I'm going into year nine so I'm probably going to have TONS of homework so i'll try to upload a few times a week. Also I'm not one of those authors that has to have so many reviews before I upload more. It's just a pleasure that you're reading it!**

**If anyone has any questions regarding the story then PM me about it at anytime. For some reason if I think of a story plot i'll write it straight away and then just stop posting for no reason, I apologise for that and promise I will complete them all at some point, but my main priority is to write (and complete) this one in one go! Please take a look at my other stories on my page!**

**I do not own house of Anubis (sadly). Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One- Not So Warm Welcome.(Nina POV)

I stared up at Anubis house and smiled. I had been so excited.

"Thank you!" I said to the bald man in the taxi.

"You're welcome, my dear" the man said smiling. I rolled my suitcase into the house and walked through the door, taking in my surroundings. The wooden staircase was engraved with some type of pattern, the huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. I looked up and smiled.

"Ahh you must be Nina" Trudy said smiling. "I'm Trudy the house mother here at Anubis house" I waved cheerfully. "I'll show you to your room so you can unpack" Trudy led me up the stairs and too my room. "This is yours and Amber's room. You'll meet her when she gets back from school in about an hour or so. Get settled in and then come down so I can introduce you to everyone!" Trudy smiled and walked out, leaving me alone in the room. I looked around. my side of the room was bare. Just the purple wall, her bed pushed against the wall and at the end was a large brown wardrobe, beside her head was a bedside cabinet and a few white shelves on the wall. I looked to Amber's side. One word. Pink. Pink bed, pink bed cover, pink shelves, pink drawers. Pink everything.

"Well this should be fun" I mumbled to myself. I sat on my bed and opened my suitcase, beginning to unpack.

Amber walked into her room and sat on her bed, not noticing me in her room. Nina looked at her, her long silky blonde hair had no knots, her heals look at least 4 inches high. She was wearing a short plaited skirt and her blouse.

"Hey, I'm Nina!" I said smiling.

"YAY NEW ROOM MATE!" Amber squealed running up and hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged back.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Amber Millington!"

"Nina Martin"

"Have you met anyone?"

"I've met the house mother but that's about it"

"Well come with me then!" Amber shouted pulling Nina up from the bed and down the stairs to the common room, where everyone was sat talking. "Everyone, this is the new girl!"

"Hey I'm Nina" I said smiling. Mara stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm Mara Jaffray" a brown haired girl said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mara!" I said enthusiastically.

"And you!"

"I'm Mick" one boy said waving.

"Hi Mick"

"Alfie" another boy introduced waving. I waved back at him with a glistening smile.

"I'm Jerome Clarke, pleased to make you're acquaintance!" a blonde haired boy said shaking my hand gracefully.

"Oh give it up Jerome!" Alfie said smacking his arm. "He's not normally like this!"

"Nice to meet you Jerome!" I said laughing.

"Trixie" a red haired girl said putting her feet on the table. she looked quite scary, a gothic theme could be seen by her appearance. A brown haired boy approached me, he had the cutest smile!

"I'm Fabian" he said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Fabian!"

"And I'm his girlfriend Joy!" a girl cut in wrapping her arms around his neck. I saw her mouth to me 'He's mine'. My face dropped and I nodded. I saw Fabian roll his eyes at her, making me smile once again.

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" I said excitedly. "You all seem really nice!" I smiled and looked at Fabian.

"I'll give you the tour if you like!" Fabian offered. I beamed.

"Yes please!" I followed Fabian out of the room and down the hall, glancing at Joy who was glaring at me.

"Ignore Joy, she can get very... overprotective sometimes"

"It's okay, you too seem happy!"

"Yeah" Fabian gave an unconvincing smile.

I laughed.

"DINNER" Trudy shouted from the kitchen.

"Well i'll have to show you around later" Fabian said. "Come on, let's eat" I nodded and followed Fabian to the dining room. Fabian gestured me to sit between him and Amber. I smiled and sat between them.

"Fabian that's my seat!" Joy snapped. Fabian turned to look at her.

"You can sit the other side Joy, it's no big deal" Fabian sighed.

"But I sit there. These are our seats!"

"Well then we'll change the seating arrangement!"

"It's okay, i'll move" I said standing up.

"No you wont, Joy is going to sit the other side of me!" Fabian said pulling gently on my arm. I sat back down. Everyone was looking at me and smiling.

"I'm going to ask you to move" Joy said to me. "And you will!"

"NO, I wont"

"Get out of my seat!"

"For goodness sake Joy, sit the other side and stop making a fuss!" Fabian snapped at her. Joy did as she was told, making me smile.

After dinner I sat next to Fabian whilst we talked.

"So who looks after you in America?" Fabian asked me.

"I live with my gran, my parents died in a car accident" I explained looking down. Fabian put his hand on mine and held it up.

"I'm so sorry!" I smiled at him holding my hand.

"I said to leave my boyfriend alone!" Joy shouted at me. before I knew it she was pouring a jug of water over my head.

"Joy STOP IT!" Fabian shouted. "Nina I'm so sorry" I stood up and ran upstairs to my room, hearing Fabian calling my name. I sat on my bed and cried into my knees, my hair was soaked, and so was my favourite stripy top. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" I sniffled. Fabian walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hi" I murmured.

"I'm so so sorry Nina, I didn't think she would pull something like that!"

"It's fine, It was my fault, I upset her"

"No it wasn't. It was Joy's. When you're ready come back down, kay?"

"Kay" Fabian walked towards the door. "Thanks Fabes" he smiled and walked out. I imaginary slapped my self. Fabes? What the heck! I walked to the bathroom to clean up.

**And that's the first chapter done! Hopefully another one soon for you! Drop a review if you can! RIM RAM ROO!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in over a week! I had loads of homework and my laptop charger broke so I had to take a few days break. There's also this girl who is being really horrible to me so I had to take a break. I'm back though and will try update twice a week for you all! Enjoy chapter 2 guys! Joy is a bit horrid because I based her around the girl in this chapter. Read! Long chapter for y'all. It's a few months forward! Oh and if you want me to write a story about this- about 10 years in the future let me know. After this I have a good idea based around Amber. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Trespassing (Nina POV)

I woke up at six thirty. It was my second month at the school. Last month went great, if you take away Joy giving me a death glare whenever I talk to Fabian. I don't see what her deal is, it's not like I'm trying to steal her boyfriend!

I walked downstairs ready for school and sat between Amber and Fabian.

"Morning Nina" Fabian said with his usual cute smile.

"Hey Fabes" I smiled.

"Month two at creepy towers!"

"Yep! I already feel like I've been here since the beginning!" everyone welcomed me, except Joy of course. Patricia even let me borrow her CD! I don't know what it is but it's a start right?

"Well we all love you Nina!" Amber squealed hugging me.

"Thanks Ambs, you too!"

"Even though you are American, you are pretty cool" Patricia said, not even looking at me. I could tell she liked me, but because she was Joy's best friend she pretended she didn't. Luckily today Joy was going out into town with her dad so she wasn't at the table or at school.

"Thanks Patricia"

"Right come on Dearies, you'll be late for school!" Trudy shouted, we all stood up and began walking to school.

"Nina, would you like to walk to school with me?" Fabian asked putting his blazer on. I looked at the way his tie was slanted.

"Yeah sure" I said, a giggle escaping my lips.

"What's funny?"

"I'll sort it!" I walked up to him and sorted his tie out. "There"

"Thank you"

"Come on Fabes" we walked out the door.

I walked into History with Amber and looked around for somewhere to sit.

"Nina, come sit over here" Fabian said tapping the empty space next to him. I smiled and sat beside him, everyone's eyes were on me as I sat down.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered to Fabian, who chuckled.

"Because that's Joy's seat" Fabian said.

"What! Fabian, Joy's going to kill me!"

"It's fine Nina! Joy's with her dad, chill out!"

"I'm totally chilled" I said letting a fake smile cross my face. No doubt somebody would tell Joy!

"Get out you're books!" Ms Andrews said, we all put our books on the desk. "With the person next to you discuss the work on the board please" I turned to Fabian.

"Hey" I said smiling, waiting for him to say something.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Fabian joked. I laughed at him.

"Right, serious time. What does that mean?" I asked pointing to the board with random French words on. I never got French.

"I need a drink, fetch me a drink and I love rabbits" Fabian said smiling.

"Fabes that was so cool, you're all up with this!"

"Is that an American term for 'Nerd' or something?"

"No, it means you're really smart"

"Well thank you"

Lunch came and me and Fabian sat in the cafeteria.

"oh I came up with a new nickname for you!"

"Like what?"

"Neens" Fabian said smiling. I smiled at him.

"Neens and Fabes. Awesome!"

"Yeah, awesome!" Joy said sarcastically from behind us. I spun around to see her stood behind us, her arms folded. Fabian looked at me then at Joy.

"I'll see you in food this afternoon" I said standing up and picking my books up, walking away. Good luck Fabian.

(Fabian POV)

"What were you doing?" Joy asked, sitting in Nina's seat and staring at me.

"I was talking to my friend Joy" I said.

"It looked like a bit more then talking 'Fabes'" she put sarcasm in her tone as she said my name.

"Don't start Joy"

"Well how do you expect me to react when my boyfriend is flirting with another girl!"

"I was not flirting Joy! Nina's a friend!"

"Well you can choose. Between me and her!"

"Are you being serious!"

"Yes Fabian! Choose!"

"You can't make me choose Joy!"

"Well I am. Choose Fabian, it's either me. or her!" my stomach sank. How could she ask me this? Nina was like my best friend. We connected instantly. Joy was my girlfriend. If I was to protect Nina then I had to choose Joy.

"Fine okay! I'll choose you! But don't expect special treatment from me" I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked away from Joy. How could she do this?

"Fabian are you okay?" Nina asked as I walked past her. Ignore her. Ignore her. But I couldn't.

"Erm yeah I'm fine!" I said smiling.

"Will you help me with that French assignment later?" I was about to say yes when Joy walked next to me.

"Hi Fabian! You coming?" I just wanted to turn around and shout in her face. But I knew I couldn't.

"I can't, sorry" I lied through my teeth. "Maybe ask Mara?"

"Erm yeah sure. I'll see you later then"

"Fabian hurry up!" Joy shouted pulling my arm. I saw Nina's face drop as she understood what was happening.

"You don't have to go with her Fabian. You know that right?"

"Yes. He does!"

"No. If he wants to hang around with me he can!"

"Nina just go away! Nobody likes you! You're the laughing stock of the school. You have taken my friends, my seat and now you're trying to steal my boyfriend!" everyone was staring at Joy.

"No I'm not Joy! You're popular! I'm not!" Nina sighed. "I gotta go"

"Yeah, that's right, run off crying! Where are you going? To call you're granny? I can see why you got sent here. She probably had enough of you! You're parents probably had enough of you too! That's why they left!" I was stood near the lockers now trying not to say anything. Joy had gone to far this time.

"Excuse me?" Nina spun round to face Joy head on.

"Leave my boyfriend alone and you'll be fine. Got that?" by now Nina was crying.

"No Joy. I will talk to who I want. You're just threatened by me!" and that was it. Joy's hand was across Nina's face. Everyone gasped. I wanted to hug her so tightly but I knew Joy would just hurt Nina more.

"You know what? You're parents were probably sick of you and left! I would!"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD Joy!" Nina screamed in Joy's face. "There you go! Happy now?"

Nina ran up to Amber crying, who was stood with Mick at the lockers. Amber was hugging Nina tightly.

"Unless you wanna be late for history, hurry it up!" I could feel the anger building inside me. "Fabian hurry up!" she tugged on my arm once more. I followed her reluctantly. Not taking my eyes of Nina.

After school everyone was sat at the table but Nina.

"Where's Nina Trudy?" I asked, not bothering to even glance at Joy, who was sat in Nina's seat.

"She's upstairs in her room. She doesn't want to come down" Trudy said sympathetically nodding at me.

"No I'm not. I'm right here" Nina said looking down. She noticed Joy was sat in her seat and went and sat on the couch with her food. She hated me.

"Hey Fabian how about me and you go out tonight?" Joy asked me. I acted like I wasn't listening. "Fabian hello?" she shoved me. "Fabian!"

"WHAT Joy!" I shouted a bit to loud. Everyone jumped. "I'm sorry I can't do this!" I stood up and walked out to my room, sitting on my bed.

Nina POV

I watched as Fabian left the room and was about to follow him when I saw Joy shaking her head at me, walking out. I picked my plate back up. Amber came and sat beside me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi Amber" I answered saddened.

"Are you okay now?"

"Not really. I'm totally humiliated. The entire school is laughing at me!"

"So this isn't about Fabian then?"

"What do you mean?"

"She warned you off Fabian. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. But I don't want to get hurt again Amber. My cheek is covered with four different foundations to hide the bruise where she hit me!"

"She was bang out of order!"

"Everyone's fine with her now. No one cares about me!"

"I do, Fabian does!"

"If Fabian cared he wouldn't have let her tell me my parents killed themselves because of me! he would have stuck up for me! Fabian obviously doesn't care Amber!" I handed my plate to Trudy and stumbled up the stairs into my room, as I opened my door I saw someone in the corner.

"Fabian?" I asked looking at him sat in the corner. "Fabian?"

"What?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You left you're locket in my room. I though you'd like it back"

"Oh. Thanks. But I just want to be by myself so could you, you know, leave?" Fabian stood up and pushed past Amber as she walked in and sat on her bed.

"What did he want?" Amber whispered.

"To give me back my locket" I saw Fabian walk back in. "What now?"

"I need to do something"

"What do you need to do Fabian because I can't be bothered to stand here and listen to you shout at me about how horrible I am to Joy or whatever!"

"That's not what I'm going to do"

"WELL WHAT THEN? WHENEVER Joy's AROUND SHE COMES FIRST EVERY TIME!" by now people had wondered what was wrong and walked upstairs. They were stood in my doorway.

"I'm not here to shout at you Nina! Just shut up for one minute!" I was taken aback by his tone.

"Well then what are you going to do Fabian?"

"Joy GET UP HERE!" Fabian shouted. Joy came running up the stairs.

"WHAT Fabian? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Joy said glaring at me.

"I want you too apologise to Nina" I couldn't believe what I had heard. Joy? Apologise? Yeah right!

"WHAT?"

"Apologise to Nina for being such a bitch to her!"

"No way!"

"Is that you're final decision?" everyone was stood watching at the doorway. Joy said nothing. "Answer the question!"

"Yes it is! I'm not apologising!"

"Then we're over Joy!" everyone stared at Fabian.

"Excuse me?" Joy cried.

"Ever since Nina arrived you've been a complete witch to her and everyone else. I'm not going to put up with it anymore!"

"I'm not mean. Right guys?" she turned to the people in the doorway. They all looked away, making me snigger.

"This is all you're fault!" Joy screamed pushing me backwards, making me fall back and hit my back on the table. yes, it hurt.

"Nina!" Amber screamed helping me stand. "Are you okay?" I nodded standing straight and walking to Joy.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of you acting like you own me. I can like who I want and you can't stop me or any of us anymore. No get out!" I felt proud of myself until I saw something whack me round the head. I knew that this time, it definitely wasn't a hand. It was something worse.

**So there you go! Let me know what you all think!**

**RIM RAM ROO! Until next time!**


End file.
